1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sandwich component, in particular a hood, deck lid or the like, for the bodywork of a motor vehicle, of the type having a core layer interposed between covering layers and a reinforcement member, the core layer being recessed in the region of the reinforcement member, and the reinforcement member being joined to the covering layers and the core layer by plastic foam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open Specification) No. 29 34 430 discloses a sandwich component with a reinforcement member which is joined directly to the core layer and which extends beyond the lower covering layer of the component.
Accordingly, the reinforcement member projects substantially beyond the plane of the sandwich component so that, for example, for engagement of a hinge arrangement with the reinforcement member, a considerable structural space is required. In addition, the arrangement of reinforcement members of this type on the outside of a sandwich component is not desirable because of the unsatisfactory effect on vehicle styling.